Plus jamais seuls après elle
by longlivethestarks
Summary: Pour son premier voyage à travers l'espace et le temps, le Docteur emmène Alice à Paris en 1832 ...


J'ai un certain talent pour trouver des titres complètement pourris. J'en suis désolée et j'espère que ça n'empêchera personne de lire cette fanfiction, ce crossover entre deux univers qui ne m'appartiennent pas, ni Doctor Who, ni Les Misérables. obviously. N'hésitez pas à partager et à laisser des reviews. **

* * *

Un étrange bruit mécanique interrompit soudainement la mélodie lassante de la pluie pendant un court instant, puis, brusquement, tous les téléphones de la maison se mirent à sonner, tous en même temps. Délaissant rapidement les révisions de ses examens, la jeune fille se précipita sur le premier appareil qui lui tombait sous la main. Malgré sa phobie étrange qui l'empêchait certaines fois de répondre à un appel, elle décrocha rapidement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un simple, timide « _allo ?_ » qu'une voix masculine commença à parler avec rapidité, vivacité et gaieté. Les mots s'enchaînaient vite, la voix paraissait bizarrement chaleureuse, envoutante. Quand la litanie se fut atténuée, elle interrompit l'interlocuteur : « _Hum. Qui est-ce ? _» Elle jeta un regard vers les piles de feuilles qui recouvraient son lit, et songea qu'un peu de distraction ne lui ferait pas de mal, même seulement par le biais d'un téléphone et d'un mystérieux, intriguant contact. « _Hum, right, sorry, I forgot to do something_. » Suivit un autre bruit mécanique bizarre. « _Is it better now ?_ » La jeune fille redressa un sourcil interloqué : « _Quelque chose est sensée avoir changé ? _» « _Damn it, the automatic translator doesn't work anymore _! » Il eut un court silence, coupé par des mouvements légers, rapides de l'autre bout du fil. « _Anyway, Alice, would you mind meeting me in the garden ? _» Dans le jardin ? Sous la pluie battante ? Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit une espèce d'étrange boite bleue placée dans un coin, entre le potager et quelques fleurs, un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, vêtu d'une veste en cuir et avec des oreilles plutôt décollées, en sortait. Un large sourire éclairait son visage particulier, il agita un engin inconnu sous sa bouche : « _So, are you gonna come ? _» Alice acquiesça lentement. « _Great ! I'm waiting for you ! _» Il raccrocha.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour vérifier que la cabine bleue était bien toujours présente et ne s'était pas évaporée. Elle se tenait toujours là, au même endroit. La jeune fille se demanda si elle avait bien fait, un étranger avait, d'une façon inconnue, fait irruption dans son jardin et lui avait demandé de la rejoindre. Le pire ? Elle avait accepté. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'était ni jolie, ni repoussante, elle se situait au milieu des deux. Elle avait des formes, peut-être un peu trop accentuée au niveau des hanches. Elle tira un peu sur son tee-shirt qui lui paraissait toujours trop court. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, alla enfiler des converses et sortit finalement dans le jardin. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que déjà ses lunettes étaient couvertes de gouttes d'eau, et ses cheveux trempés. Timide, elle avançait lentement vers l'homme qui continuait de la regarder avec ce grand sourire rassurant. Sur la boite était écrite l'inscription « **PHONE BOX **», elle ressemblait aux vieilles cabines téléphoniques britanniques. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? La jeune fille n'en avait aucune idée. « _Comment vous avez fait pour faire arriver ça ici sans que personne ne le remarque ? _» Il tapota la porte de bois, sortit de la cabine et s'avança vers Alice. « _This is a ship_. » « _A ship ? Un vaisseau ? Vraiment ? Je suis pas idiote, merci. _» Elle regarda l'homme qui toujours, avait un air bienveillant porté sur elle, comme s'il la connaissait. Elle essayait de se remémorer : l'avait-elle déjà rencontré ? Etait-il un de ses anciens professeurs ? Elle cherchait, mais ne trouvait pas, pourtant elle aussi ressentait un étrange sentiment familier en le voyant. « _This really is my ship, it can travel through time and space. Its name is actually the TARDIS, for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. _» La jeune fille était encore plus perdue à cet instant. Une boite avec un nom si complexe … Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'une boite. « _Admettons. Qui êtes vous ? Et vous comprenez vraiment quand je vous parle français ? _» « _Yes, I do understand french, however the TARDIS' translator seems to be broken, so that you can't hear me speaking french. _» « _Vous avez de la chance que j'aie un bon niveau en anglais_. » « _I'm really lucky I know. I'm the Doctor by the way_. » Un docteur. Avec une étrange boite qui était, apparemment, un vaisseau qui pouvait voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Normal. « _Docteur qui ? _» « _Just the Doctor. _» Avec un nouveau sourire, il rouvrit la porte de la boite et invita la jeune fille à y entrer. Elle écarquilla les yeux, la boite était si petite. Etait-ce un piège ? L'homme prévoyait de l'enlever, ou pire ? Les scénarios, les plus atroces et bizarroïdes vinrent tourner dans sa tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, imaginant son triste sort et la réaction de ses parents. Elle commençait à se sentir mal quand il l'apaisa d'une simple phrase : « _Trust me, I'm the Doctor. _» Il lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit et il la tira un peu, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, se mette à courir pour s'éloigner, et appeler la police. L'intérieur était immense, une console se tenait au centre et des couloirs semblaient partir de chaque recoin. Elle ouvrit la bouche ébahie, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle même, elle ressortit de la cabine, en fit le tour, la toucha avec une grande délicatesse, puis retourna à l'intérieur. « _C'est … plus grand à l'intérieur ! _» Fier de son effet, le Docteur la regarda encore courir à l'intérieur de la salle, à faire le tour, jeter des coups d'œil timides aux débuts des couloirs, n'osant s'y aventurer. « _You might want to change clothes. There's a wardrobe if you go straight and turn to the first on your left. Don't get lost, it would take me ages to find you again_. » Elle suivit ses indications, tremblotante, avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'il lui avait expliqué. La pièce était énorme, remplie de vêtements de toutes tailles, de tous sexes et de toutes époques. Alice plaça ses vêtements mouillés dans ce qui semblait être une corbeille à linge et choisit avec application des habits simples. Elle revint ensuite dans la salle principale où l'attendait le Docteur. « _It really suits you. _» Elle le remercia d'un sourire et alla se placer à côté de lui. Elle examinait maintenant la console, recouverte d'une multitude de manettes dont l'utilisation n'était pas spécifiée, elle n'osait poser la main nulle part de peur de faire une bêtise. « _So, now. In all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start ? _» Demanda t-il. Soit il croyait vraiment en ses mensonges, soit tout cela était vrai. Et si Alice avait l'opportunité inouïe de pouvoir vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire, une aventure inoubliable ? N'importe où dans le temps et l'espace, wow. « _Il faut que ce soit un voyage rapide, je dois être rentrée dans une heure quand mes parents reviendront ! _» « _I thought I mentioned that it travels in time_. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il allait fermer la porte. « _Vous faites ça souvent ? Aller chez les gens et les emmener voir les étoiles ?_ » Un voile triste passa rapidement sur le visage enjoué du Docteur. « _No, I've been alone for a long time …_ » La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne, comme par instinct. « _Eh bien, allons-y ! _» « _That'd be a good catch phrase ! Well, for your first trip, I'm gonna take you to Paris under the reign of Louis the fourteenth ! _» Il actionna quelques commandes et cria : « _ALLONS-Y ! Hold on to something ! _»

Il y eut une secousse, suivit d'une autre, Alice s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la rampe, jusqu'au moment où le vaisseau se stabilisa. « _And here, we are._ » Le Docteur prit la main de la jeune fille et ils sortirent tous les deux. Le cœur d'Alice fit un bond quand, surprise, elle vit face à elle, un jeune homme blond, et beau comme un dieu, couvert de sang mais souriant, tenant la main à un autre homme, laid par contre et qui sentait l'alcool. « _Oups, I made a mistake. This is Paris, but in 1832._ » Derrière la boite bleue, se trouvaient des soldats tenant des mousquets, ébahis. « _Come back into the TARDIS, quickly_. » « _On peut pas les abandonner là !_ » Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers Alice, ils n'avaient pas compris le fort accent anglais du Docteur, mais la douce voix de la jeune fille attirait leur attention. Le blond lâcha d'ailleurs la main du brun. « _Yes we can_. » « _Pas avec moi._ » Elle fit signe aux deux révolutionnaires de la suivre dans le TARDIS, tandis que le Docteur laissait échapper un long soupir énervé et préparait le TARDIS à repartir.


End file.
